A Haunting
by martinpeiris98
Summary: A ghost follows Maddie after she moved in to a new apartment, Zack ends up helping her, story is better than summary so read and review


**DISCLAIMER – I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE**

_- Maddie's point of view -_

Finally I moved out, I was on my own, I got a small apartment half way between BC and the Tipton, Now I had the keys to the place but still I need help un boxing my things, I decided to call Zack, Zack and I became close, he actually has an apartment a few blocks over, Zack is my best friend, he would always be there for me, he has gotten over his crush on me and it makes me sad since now no one calls me sweet thang anymore, I miss that,

"Zack, hey can you come over after school, I really need some help over here" I left a message on his phone since he was still in school, Zack was in BC too, he got accepted when he came back from the boat

Two hours later Zack knocked on my door, he had a picture of us when we went to the beach to celebrate Zack's graduation last month,

"hi, I got you a house warming gift" he gave the picture to me

"thanks, I like it" I said inviting him in and closing the door

"so why did you call me here for" he asked

"I know you have to study but I really need some help un packing my things" I said

"that's okay I think I can help you" he said

"thanks Zack" I hugged him and we started un packing, Zack was a little uncomfortable because he thought he saw some one in the bathroom but there was nothing there, I was freaked out thinking that he saw a ghost but its Zack, it might just be one of his silly pranks, I wasn't sacred of ghosts until Zack, Cody, London and I stayed over in suite 613 of the tipton hotel, I haven't told anyone but I saw something that night that scared the hell out of me

"hey Mads, why do you have this" Zack asked picking up an old jar

"um Zack, remember when I told you that my dad isn't my biological father" I started

"yea"

"well my biological father killed himself when he found out that my mom was pregnant with me" I said, softly crying

"oh, I am sorry Maddie, I didn't know" he gave the jar to me,

"I hate him Zack... I mean he's my father, he should be happy that I was born right?, I guess he hated me that much to take his own life" I was now crying

"don't take me wrong here Maddie but if you hate him, why did you bring him?" Zack asked, he had a point

"my mom must have put it there, she wanted me to take that asshole with me" I took the jar and smashed it on the floor

"Maddie!, why did you do that" Zack yelled

"I am sorry, I was just angry, he practically ruined my mom's life and mine to, I hate that asshole"

"its okay Maddie, its okay, why don't you get some rest and I will un pack for you" he suggested, Zack was really sweet,

"thanks Zack" I gave him a hug, suddenly all the lights started flickering,

"what the hell" Zack said,

"I have to tell the land lord about that" I responded and just as I said it the lights stopped blinking"

"oh wow, its like the lights heard you" Zack chuckled

"yea, they better not screw around with Maddie Fitzpatrick" we laughed and I went to my bed, I fell asleep right then because I was super tiered after moving, Zack helped me pack my old things from my parents house and load the truck, he also wanted me to wait until he gets out of class to un load the truck here but I couldn't wait and I didn't have any classes today

I wake up next morning, my bedroom was looking fantastic, Zack must have arranged it last night when I was sleeping, my closet door was open, Zack was sleeping there on the floor, he must have been trying to put my things there, I felt bad that I slept last night when he did all the work, I covered him with my blanket and let him sleep since Zack and I don't have any classes today

I went I to the living room,

"wow Zack must have stayed up all night" I said to my self, everything looked perfect, just the way I wanted

I went back to see if he was awake, I have to thank him for this,

Some one tapped on my back, Zack must have woken up, I turned around to thank him, I saw a man, his face was burnt and when I blinked there was nothing there

"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh" I screamed, I was terrified of what I just saw, what the hell was that

"Maddie!, hey, whats wrong" Zack ran out of the bedroom towards me

"nothing, its nothing" I lied, I knew if I tell him he might think I am nuts

"hey, come on tell me, why did you scream, was it a rat" he asked,

"no, its not a rat, Zack I saw... I saw... I think I saw some one but it disappeared when I blinked, oh god I think I am insane" I started crying,

"no, no, Maddie you are not going insane, I saw some thing too last night" he told me

"what" I asked

"I don't know, I mean I thought I saw some one walk in to your bedroom but when I came to see who it was, no one was there" he said,

"oh my god, what the hell is going on" I started panicking

"I don't know but some thing doesn't feel right about this place Maddie" he said,

"Zack, can you sleep over tonight, I know you have classes tomorrow but I can wake you up in the morning, I am really scared" I asked,

"okay, I guess I can stay over, I mean I really don't want to leave you here alone until I am sure you are safe" I replied, Zack was such a sweet guy,

"thanks" I gave him a hug

_- two weeks later -_

I wake up in my bed to the sound of my alarm clock, I hit the snooze button and turned around to sleep some more since it was Sunday, I opened my eyes, I saw a dark face less figure sleeping next to me, I wanted to scream but nothing came out, I was freaked out, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move my self, this thing was staring at me, I was help less,

A few minutes went by, I was still trapped in my own bed, unable to move or speak, a dark faceless figure was staring at me, suddenly some one knocked on the door, as soon as that happened it disappeared, I was able to get off my bed and run to the door 'thank you who ever the hell you are' I said to my self as I opened the door, Zack was standing outside,

"hey Mads, last night you said you want to see me..." he started but I soon pulled him in,

"thank you Zack" I gave him a tight hug,

"what happened" he asked

"that thing was in my bed when I woke up, what the hell was it Zack.." I told him and started crying in to his shirt

"okay..um..what did it look like" he asked, sounding calm but I could see that he was freaking out on the inside too

"i don't know, it was a man I think, no face just black, everything black, like not black but very dark black, anyway I couldn't move, or speak, not even close my eyes, I was stuck on my bed for thirty minutes and it disappeared right when you knocked" I explained

"what the hell was that thing" I asked

"I don't know Maddie, but I think it would be safer if I stayed over a few nights" he said to me,

"thanks Zack I think that would help" I replied wiping the tears off my eyes

"don't worry Maddie, I will protect you" he whispered in to my ear as I hugged him,

Another few weeks went by, Zack said he saw the thing a couple of times when I was out but I didn't see it, everything was pretty much normal now, its only been six weeks since I moved in, I asked the land lord if I could get another apartment instead of this one but none was available, his wife told me that the unit I am living in was locked down for some reason for a long time

"Zack?" I asked, still I wasn't completely awake, I saw a figure standing next to me so I assumed it was Zack

"Madeline" I heard a very raspy voice call my name, I knew it wasn't Zack because he never used that name to call me

I immediately opened my eyes, the same figure that was sleeping next to me two weeks ago was on my bed again, I couldn't move or scream, just like last time I wanted to shut my eyes but my eye lids wont come down, oh god why does this keep happening to me

"hey Maddie you awake yet?" Zack came in with my breakfast, the dark face less figure disappeared and once again I could move, I gave Zack a hug

"you saw it again didn't you" he asked while I was quietly sipping a glass of orange juice

"how did you know" I ask him

"well last night some thing did this" Zack lifted his shirt off and showed me his back, something has carved 'get out' on his back with a sharp object

"oh my god, oh my god...what's going on" I started freaking out

"Maddie, I talked to Cody and he told me to set up cameras everywhere"

"yea that's a great idea, then at least some one would believe us right?"

"yea and we could find out if we are actually going nuts"

"okay so what happened"

"I don't know, I woke up and it was there, it knew my name"

"your full name or just Maddie?"

"no, he called me Madeline"

"what the hell" Zack saw something in the kitchen behind me and ran toward it

'leave now Martin' was written on the kitchen counter with mustard

"Zack, what's going on, why does it know your name, oh my god"

"oh my god..." I screams, the dark figure was standing behind Zack, a knife flew at him, I pulled him down making him fall on top off me, the knife flew over us

"Maddie what are you doing" he asked not knowing I just saved his life

"i just saved your butt" I said showing him the knife that was now stuck to the wall

"well in that case, thanks" he said getting off my body

The next few days passed, neither one of us saw anything weird after the incident with the knife, Zack set up cameras everywhere and we would record at night and watch it in the morning, I also had my schedule changed so I wont be alone at home, Zack had officially moved in now

I went in to the kitchen to get a snack in the middle of the night, all the furniture and everything wasn't there,

I looked up and all the knifes, spoons, plates and chairs fell from the ceiling, I screamed and Zack, who was sleeping in the living room couch woke up, he saw the mess and believed me and after we cleaned up we watched the video camera footage,

"what's going on here"

"Zack I am scared" I started crying in to his chest

"don't be Maddie, I mean you don't believe in ghosts right?"

"I do, you know when we spent a night in suite 613 at the tipton?"

"yea you said you didn't believe in ghosts but I swear to god that I saw that woman stepping in to a picture on the wall"

"no Zack I do believe you, I saw something else too that night, I didn't anyone because they'd think I was nuts, I trust you Zack"

"what did you see"

"I saw him, I saw my father, my biological father...i saw him and he disappeared"

"why didn't you tell me this Maddie, I would have believed you"

"you were 12, I didn't think you would, I am sorry"

"you don't have to apologize Maddie" Zack comforted me, I laid my head on his lap and closed my eyes, Zack gently brushed my hair with his hand, I drifted away in to sleep in his lap

The next morning I woke up, I had the best sleep yet since I moved in,

"good morning" he said, smiling, I realized my head was still on his lap

"did I all a sleep like this?" I asked

"yep" he replied with a chuckle

"sorry"

"no its okay"

Later that day Zack and I went to school, He had left his phone, I had it, It rang an I answered it

"Zack what is more important than your own brother, come here now, he needs you, I don't care what you are doing right now" Carey was yelling from the other side of the line

"its me, Maddie, Zack left his phone" I said

"oh, anyway tell Zack to come visit Cody at the hospital" she said and hung up before I could ask more

I wonder why Cody's in a hospital, I hope nothing happened to him,

After Zack got out of class he picked me up and we went to work, we both worked at a radio station, we were co- hosts of a radio talk show and later we got home

"Zack, your mom called, she said Cody's in a hospital and you need to go see him" I said to him

"okay" Zack said,

"is everything alright with him?, why is he in the hospital?" I asked

"no its alright he just got in a small accident, nothing serious I talked to him on the phone, I don't need to go see him Mads"

"its because of me right?"

"what?"

"you don't want to go there because I would be alone right?" I asked, Zack didn't say anything

"Zack he's your brother, your twin, you need to be there for him, take care of him, I will be fine"

"no its okay Maddie, I am sure he'll be fine and besides we can see him on Sunday"

"we?"

"I ain't leaving you alone here"

"that's really sweet Zack"

That night I went to bed, Zack stayed on the couch, we kept one light on during the night

I wake up next morning, all my clothes are gone, bed sheets, nothing was there, I was laying on the bed naked, I freaked out, I first thought thought Zack did this to me but he would never do anything like this, I saw his under wear and his pants on the side of the bed,

I got up and put on my pajamas, I was going to yell at Zack but decided not to, after all it could have been the ghost but how did his pants get in my room?, I got to see the tape now

I went in to the living room, Zack was still sleeping, he wasn't wearing anything, Zack did it?, I cant believe it, Zack had sex with me?, May be not but why is he naked, why was I naked, I woke him up and we watched the tape, I didn't let Zack see me naked but it definitely wasn't him, the dark figure removed my clothes and had sex with me last night, I was terrified and angry

"Zack I don't want to stay here anymore...Zack please lets go" I said, I don't care how much money I spent getting this place, now all I want to do was get the hell out of here

"okay, okay Maddie lets go to my place, I am sure Cody wouldn't mind having you there"

"what does it want from me"

"I don't know Maddie, I don't know"

"I cant believe I lost my virginity to a ghost"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I saw blood stains on Zack's shirt, I lifted his shirt and saw the words _get out _carved in his back with a sharp object,

"oh my god, oh my god" I started panicking, Zack some how managed to calm me down

"Zack I am so sorry I dragged you in to this"

"its okay Maddie, its okay" Zack was trying to make me feel better but I could tell that he was scared and confused like I was

"lets go now Maddie, I don't think its safe here"

"okay, let me get some clothes okay"

"okay"

Zack helped me pack up a few essential things like books and clothes, I left with him that morning, I didn't want to be there anymore, I don't have enough money to rent another place but Zack said I could stay as long as I want with him

My first few nights at Zack's was normal, I finally had good sleep without having to worry about being raped by a ghost, Cody was at the hospital, Zack and I went to see him, he has been in a car accident, nothing weird happened to us, I didn't go back to my own apartment to get the rest of my stuff, I was scared,

"Zack can you give me a ride, my car wont start up"

"sure" he replied while making breakfast,

I saw a man standing near the TV but disappeared in a blink of an eye, I was terrified, 'Its just my imagination, I am just stressed out, this isn't real' I thought to my self, Zack gave me the pancakes he made and I started gobbling them up

"Maddie, what's wrong" Zack asked,

"nothing, why do you ask" wow, I sometimes think Zack can read my mind

"you are stuffing your face with pancakes" Zack laughed

"fine I thought I saw something, I am sure its nothing"

"what did you see" he asked me

"it doesn't matter" I tried to brush it off but then I realized I was living in Zack's apartment and I owed him an explanation

"look Zack, I don't know what I saw but it looks like my father, my real father, I am not sure, I think I am going nuts"

"tell me if you see him again, okay?"

"okay" I agreed and continued eating my breakfast

I didn't see anything weird after that, I assumed I was just stressed out and I needed rest, Zack somehow managed to get me off work for a couple of days for me to relax, I really liked staying in Zack's place, Cody didn't mind it, Cody rented an apartment and I moved all my things from my old haunted apartment to Zack's, now I have officially moved in, I now pay half Zack's rent

A few weeks passed with no occurrence,

"Zack can you help me study" yes Zack and I study together, ever since Zack graduated from seven seas high, he was really interested in school, he said he wanted someday manage the Tipton which is the same dream I have,

"okay, just give me a minute" he replied and I went back to my book, that's when my back started to ache, I have had problems with my back since started sleeping on Zack's couch, now I sleep on my bed but the pain still doesn't go away,

"Zack come here" I called him

"what is it"

"my back, can you get me some aspirins" I asked

"sure, call me if you need anything else okay?"

"just hurry back"

Zack left, I laid in my bed and closed my eyes,

2 hours passed and Zack still hasn't come back, I tried calling him but it goes straight to voice mail, I wonder where he went, my back is killing me

"hey its me, where are you, at least call" I left him a message before I fell asleep

When I closed my eyes I saw Zack's car flipped upside down, some one was inside and the car was starting to catch fire, I saw a man standing there watching the car burn but he disappeared suddenly, I recognized the man trapped in the burning car was Zack, I tried to scream but nothing came out, I suddenly woke up to the sound of my phone ringing,

I looked at the caller ID, Cody's name was flashing on the screen, I hit the answer button

"Cody, what's up, please tell me Zack's over there, he went to get me some aspirins but still didn't come back, he's not answering his phone"

"Zack was in an accident" he said, I had flashbacks of my dream, Zack trapped in his car

"no no no no, that is not happening, please tell me you are just kidding"

"just come over to the hospital, Zack is calling for you" he said and hung up, I immediately put on a coat and started driving my car as fast as I could,

I finally arrived at the hospital, I saw Cody, Carey, Moseby and even London was here,

"Maddie, oh thank god you are here, Zack was calling for you" Carey came over and hugged me

"what happened?" I asked

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, I am pretty sure he was speeding"

"oh, can I go see him"

"not yet honey, he just woke up and the doctors are doing a few tests on him to make sure he's alright"

"oh that's okay, is he alright?" I asked

"yea, he's okay"

We sat down in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors to come out so I could go see him, I couldn't believe that I saw this in my dream and who was that man, was he the one who did this?, a million questions popped up in my head as I was waiting, I knew Zack would have the answer for many of them,

Finally the doctors said he's okay and he can be out today, I ran towards his room and entered it

"hey Maddie, I gotta tell you something" he said,

"Zack I am sorry, If I knew this would happen I wouldn't have sent you to the pharmacy"

"no no its not your fault Maddie, just sit, I have to tell you some thing important"

"what" I asked sitting on a chair next to his bed

"I saw some one turn the steering wheel, Maddie I think it was the ghost, I think it wanted to kill me" he says, I looked at his face and he was dead serious

"I have to tell you something too Zack"

"okay"

"I fell asleep and I had this weird dream, I saw your car upside down and on fire, for a second I saw a man standing there, Zack I think what ever he was, he is trying to kill you, he is trying to get me alone"

"what!"

"Zack I think it would be best if I moved out, can you please lend me some money to rent my own place, I don't want you to get hurt because of me Zack"

"what! No! What ever this thing is we can figure it out, I don't want you to get hurt too Maddie, I love you, I know you don't believe me but I do actually love you" he said, I looked in to his eyes and they were full of tears,

"Zack I..."

"no, don't say it Maddie, I cant hear that again, just forget I said anything"

"i love you too Zack, I thought it was a crush but now I know you were telling the truth, I love you too sweet thang, and please call me sweet thang again, I really miss that" I confessed, I always liked him ever since he came back from the S. S. Tipton, he would crawl to the ends of the earth to make me happy and all I could do was hurt him, I love him but I cant be with him

"I love you sweet thang" he said,

"It still doesn't change the fact that I have to move out, Zack I cant stay with you, if this thing wants me..."

"Maddie I can give you the money but I don't want you to move out, I love you Maddie, I will do anything to keep you safe"

"Zack I would love to stay but I cant, this thing might kill you Zack"

"I will do my best to protect you, I promise I wont let it hurt you, I wont let it kill me either, don't worry about me sweet thang, I will always be there for you"

"are you sure"

"why would I not be"

"then thank you" I kissed him on his lips, I felt like a million sparks went up in my mouth, it felt good

"wow, did you feel it, did you feel sparks?" he asked

"yes, I did, I felt it the last time I kissed you in Lichtenstamp" I responded,

"why didn't you admit it back then?" he asks

"i just thought it might be better for us to just stay friends and besides you were on a boat, I couldn't handle a long distance relationship"

"at least you could have told me that"

"I know, I am sorry, I am sorry for breaking your heart that night but lets just forget about it, we can have a clean start"

"okay but you need to tell me something first" he said

"anything"

"why are you wearing pajamas?" he asks, I actually forgot the fact that I was in my pajamas until he mentioned it

"oh crap, I forgot, I rushed here to see you I might have exceeded the speed limit too

"oh"

After a few check ups Zack was able to go home, Zack was begging to drive but I didn't give him the wheel, he needs to rest

We got back to our apartment and I opened the door,

"did you throw a party while I was gone?" Zack asked looking at the mess in side

"no!"

"okay then what happened" 

"i don't know, I swear this wasn't like this when I left"

"hey look at this" Zack said pointing to a wall, something was written on it

'you will be mine Madeline' was written on the wall with ketchup

"holy crap" we both said at the same time, staring at the wall

"I am so sorry Zack I promise I will clean it all up before you wake up tomorrow"

"what! You didn't do this"

"no but this thing is here because of me so technically it is my fault"

"will you stop piling crap on your self, this is not your fault, my accident is not your fault"

"Zack this freaking thing is following me, it is trying to kill you, he's trying to get me"

"well he's not gonna get you sweet thang, I will make sure of that" he said putting his arms around me

"I love you Zack" I whispered in his ear

"I love you too Maddie, you have no idea how long I waited to hear that from you"

"okay, you need to rest, so let me clean this up"

"i cant let you do all the work Maddie"

"sure you can, I mean I did that to you when I moved in to my apartment"

"i enjoyed up packing your things and besides you needed to rest that day"

"just go to bed Zack" I pushed him in to his bedroom and started cleaning up the living room,

At about two in the morning I saw a dark figure walking out from the bathroom, through the closed door, it disappeared but I was scared, I ran in to Zack's room and fell asleep on his bed

"good morning sweet thang" I heard his voice as I was waking up,

"oh god you better have some aspirin" I said opening my eyes, my back was killing me

"sorry but I have breakfast"

"thanks" I then realized I was in Zack's bed, he must have freaked out when he woke up next to me,

"so should I ask?" he asked

"ask what?"

"why did you come to my bed, did you see it again or anything?"  
"actually yes, Zack I think that thing is back, I saw it coming out the bathroom, the door was closed, it came right through the damn door, please tell me I am going nuts"

"i was afraid you'd say that"

"did you see something too?" I asked

"kinda, before you woke up I went in to the kitchen and I saw this man, he had a gash on his fore head about two inches long and he was screaming, one second he was there and then gone" he said

"oh" I couldn't think of what to say, I was too confused and scared

"I still think it would be better if I moved out" I prompted

"that's not a solution, that thing will follow you"

"at least it will only be me, it wont try to hurt you that way"

"no that's not happening Maddie, I want you to stay here, its safer, we can ask the pastor at our church for help" he suggested

"umm...sure, yea that would be a good idea, wait why didn't I think of that"

"you just have a lot on your mind"

"yea I am sure that's it"

"so anyway since my car is wreaked, can I borrow your car just for a couple of months until I can buy my own" he asked

"you don't have to ask Zack, you are the one always changing the oil and fixing it, you practically own it"

"thanks Maddie, I was going to ask this hot girl out but I need a car to take her some where" he replied, my eyes started to get heavy and wet, Zack said he loves me and now he has a freaking date with another tramp, oh I hate him

"that's nice, I am sure she's a lucky girl, I hope you have fun tonight" I lied

"I really hope she says yes, I love her" he replied, now I cant stand it, Zack said he loved me, I hate him, did I mention I hate him

"good for you" I faked a smile

"so will you go out with me tonight?" he asked. Holy shit was he talking about me this whole time?, I hate my self for being too stupid and jumping to conclusions that fast

"were you talking about me?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes up

"yea, you said you love me, if you don't want to go out with me I'll understand" he replied

"no no, I would love to go out with you tonight" wow I never thought I would be saying that to Zack

"really?"

"yea Zack, I meant it when I said it, I love you, you are really sweet guy and you would and probably have done everything to make me happy" Zack finally won my heart after many years of trying

"I am not dreaming right?" he asked

"no its real" I pinched his arm

"I love you Maddie, its about time you realized that age is just a number"

"well that doesn't matter anymore"

Zack was practically glowing, I was happy too, Zack now calls me sweet thang again, I missed that a lot, I cant wait for our date tonight, I know its going to be amazing

"so anyway can I take you car?" he asked

"sure but don't leave me alone here too long Zack and drive carefully"

"oh that reminds me, London called she said she needed to see you pronto or she's going to come here and drag you out, she said it was non of my business"

"great, in that case take all the time you need, just drop me near the tipton and pick me up when I call"

"thanks, I will"

Zack dropped me off at the tipton, he would pick me up later, London wanted to see me, I wonder why, she probably wants some one to hold her shopping bags

I greeted Mr Moseby at the front desk and went straight to the penthouse suite

"hi"

"oh thank goodness you came" London pulled me inside and closed the door

"why, whats wrong"

"I like a boy" she said

"wow, congratulations, who is it?"

"you are going to think I am crazy but he makes me happy, there is only one problem"

"what?"

"he's still in love with another girl and I am three years older than him" she said, oh my god, is she talking about Zack, I cant let her have Zack, Zack's mine, wow I never thought I would say that

"London, you cant have Zack, he's mine" I blurted out and tried to cover my mouth

"what! no! I like Cody not Zack, ew, wait do you like Zack?" she asked

"umm, kinda, we have a date tonight" I said

"really I thought you didn't like him"

"i did, I just thought it was a crush, I know its something more, he's done so much for me, more than I can tell you"

"oh okay, so anyway back to me, how can I get him to like me?"

"you cant get some one to like you London, I tell this to Zack during out date then he will tell Cody and I will try my best to get you together okay?"

"okay"

"can I go now, I have to buy a dress for our date" I cant believe I am saying this, after all its only Zack and the Zack Martin I know wont care if I showed in my bathrobe

"you can borrow one of mine, its a special day" London said

"oh thanks London, this means a lot"

London and I went to the closet and I started trying on many many different dresses, I was happy with most but London insisted on finding the perfect one, Later London got a hair stylist to fix my hair and it was time for me to go, I called Zack and he picked me up in my car

"hey sweetie, where are we going tonight" I asked

"wow, you look, wow" Zack couldn't keep his eyes off me just as London predicted,

"you look pretty wow your self" I responded, Zack was wearing a tuxedo, he never wears one unless a special occasion and as far as I know, Zack doesn't think his dates are that special,

"thanks, I thought you'd like it"

"anyway where are you taking me"

"you'll see"

"oh its a surprise?"

"yes and I worked hard putting it together and I'd appreciate it if you not try to ruin it"

"fine" I closed my eyes, I was tingling, Zack goes all out to make me happy,

twenty minutes later we stopped at a restaurant, an expensive one,

"so this is the surprise?" I asked

"no this is dinner, I know you are starving"

"yea but you never take any of your dates to this restaurant, I mean this is super expensive right?"

"umm yea, you aren't like any of my other dates, I love you, I go out with all the other girls trying to replace you but it never works" he confessed

"aw Zack, that's so sweet" every thing he says makes my heart melt, no other guy has ever don't this to me

We finished our dinner and Zack gave me a blind fold, I put it on nervously, the last time my boyfriend made me wear a blind fold was to have sex with me, I never told Zack this but I trust him, I don't think Zack would try something

"where are you taking me" I asked

"its a surprise, don't peak"

"okay but I do have pepper spray" I warned him just to make my self laugh, I know Zack wont do anything like that to me

"yea I gave it to you last year" he chuckled

"thanks for that" I said

"okay you can take that off now, were here" Zack said turning off the engine, I immediately took off the blind fold, Zack got off the car and opened the door for me,

"where are we?" I asked looking at the empty field in front of my eyes, Zack was getting something out of the trunk

"you'll see" he replied

Zack took a box out of the trunk and went a little away from the car, he took out his lighter and came back to me running

"fire works?" I asked

"yea, look up sweet thang" he said and I did as told, fireworks started going off,

red, blue, purple, it was beautiful I have never seen fireworks like this not even on the 4th of July,

finally he went back to the trunk and got out another large box, he lit the fuse and we watched the go off, the rockets went up and formed a heart

"Zack it was beautiful" I said, tears were pouring down my eyes, happy tears, I let my head fall on his chest, he smelled so wonderful, it wasn't the cologne or anything, what I smelled was Zack

"Maddie why are you crying" he asked

"they are tears of joy, its amazing Zack, I love it, I love you" I said

"well you told me you never got to see the fourth of July fireworks so I did this"

"you remember that?, I only told that to you once, when we were at the tipton"

"uh yea, I pay attention, I wanted to do this at that time but I set all the fireworks off at one time and didn't have enough money to buy new ones" he said

"I love it Zack, this is the most amazing date I have ever been on, I love you" I hugged him

"I love you sweet thang" he said and we started making out,

a few minutes in, I was completely lost kissing Zack, I felt like I was floating on air, Zack makes me feel this way, no one I have ever kissed before made me feel this way, maybe Zack was right when he said we were meant to be

The car started, lights turned on by them self and the engine started revving, no one was in the car

"Zack please tell me this is one of your pranks and not what I think it is"

"Maddie, I don't think I did that" Zack grabbed my arm and we ran, the car shifted in to first and started following us, we were running away from our own car

"what's going on" I yelled

"I don't know, I think its the ghost, we need to get inside" Zack yelled back, we couldn't hear anything over the loud sound of the engine, we were only two feet ahead of the car and suddenly the engine died, we ran as far as we could away from it

"what happened?" I asked

"I don't know" he replied

"I think we need to call a cab, I don't think its safe for us to take that thing"

The car started again and started speeding towards us, I tripped on a tree root that was on the field and I fell on the ice, I saw the car speeding towards me, Zack lifted me up and started running away, I was amazed at how Zack could lift me up, Zack made me feel safe and protected even though I was terrified

"I cant out run it" Zack said

"Zack you have to, don't give up baby, I love you" I practically screamed at him

"Maddie I cant" he said

"no Zack you have to, you can do this, put me, you can do this sweetie"

"i love you sweet thang" Zack said and stopped running, the car was now catching up

"what are you doing Zack" I asked

"I want you to climb up there" he said showing me a tree,

"what? Why?"

"no time to explain just do it" he said and lifted me up high enough so I can grab a branch, I climbed on the tree

"Zack come on, get here quick" I extended my arm for him to grab but the car was now only ten feet away from him

"I love you sweet thang" he said and started walking towards the speeding car

"Zack no, don't do this, please, Zack I love you, don't do this" I shouted but he didn't listen, he kept walking, he was gonna kill himself

Zack jumped away from the car just as it was about to hit him, I closed my eyes thinking that it happened but I heard a crash, I started crying,

"Maddie?" I heard Zack's voice calling for me, I was so happy that he was alive I jumped down from the tree, I sprained my ankle but I didn't care at that moment, I ran towards Zack to hug him, I looked around for our car and I saw it had crashed in to a tree,

"Zack are you alright?" I asked

"yea, I am fine, are you?"

"I am okay" I replied

"lets go home, I don't think its safe right now to go near that thing" he suggested

"I agree" we started walking

"Maddie why are you limping?" he asked

"I think I sprained my ankle when I jumped from the tree"

"okay" he lifted me up and put me in his arms,

"Zack put me down"

"hell no, not until we get home anyway" he replied

"I can walk"

"and I can speak Japanese" Zack said sarcastically

_**Out of ideas, leave me ideas or finish the story and send it to me, **_

_**to be continued later**_


End file.
